An adoption study design will be used to test hypotheses about the inheritance of alcoholism. Two groups of adoptees will be followed up and compared: Group A) 100 adoptees without alcoholism in their biological families. All were separated at birth from biologic relatives. Data collected will be personal interviews with adoptive parents, structured psychiatric interview with adoptees, laboratory testing of alcohol metabolism in adoptees, school, medical and therapeutic records of adoptees. Group A and Group C will be compared to test the following hypotheses: 1) adoptees from alcoholic biologic background (Group A) will have a higher incidence of alcoholism than the control adoptees (Group C), Group A adoptees will metabolize oral ingestions of alcohol (as measured by acetaldehyde and ethanol concentrations) differently than Group C adoptees, 3) Group A adoptees will have a higher incidence of adolescent antisocial behavior than Group C adoptees. All researchers will remain blind to biologic background of adoptees.